Field of Art
The disclosure generally relates to the field of hostless authenticated wake service for electronic devices.
Description of the Related Art
A host processor is the main component of a host device and is responsible for executing complex procedures. For example, in a camera system, the host processor implements image capture, rendering, and storage. The host processor is idle when the host device is waiting to be queried by multicast domain name service-service discovery (mDNS-SD) enabled devices over a wireless interface (WiFi) network. If the host processor is turned off then a large amount of host device power can be saved. Currently, turning the host processor off while waiting to be queried removes the ability of the host device to respond to queries and provide services. Therefore, there is a lacking mechanism to provide for an mDNS responder with an authenticated wake service that does not require operation of the host processor.